The Offer
by Snape-Slytherinking
Summary: One Shot Draco is in need of the Dark Lord's assistance with his lover, in return he offers something unique. Warning: Slash, Threesome. I don't own any of the characters, just the twisted plot. If I did I wouldn't be here freezing, I'd be in Aruba. Pleas


Title: The Offer

Author: SnapeSlytherinking

Pairing: Voldemort/Draco/Harry

Rating: PG13, borderline M

Summary: One Shot (but I'll continue it if you really want and review) Draco decides to ask Voldemort for some help with his lover, in return for an agreement of immense proportions. Please Read and Review.

Warnings: Some Slash, Threesome, some language.

Draco walked nervously to the door of the Dark Lord's office. Knocking, the guards as gave him a curious look, he braced himself for the conversation that would start momentarily.

"Enter," called the Dark Lord. One of the guard's smirked maliciously as Draco opened the door to let himself in. "Draco, I wasn't expecting you."

"My Lord," Draco replied respectfully bowing fully with his eyes lowered.

"Why do you feel the need to disturb me?"

"My Lord, I beseech you to allow me an audience."

"Your father is not here?"

"No, your grace, it is because of him I am here."

"Ah, you come to the higher power to usurp his. I am intrigued, you may have an audience, sit." Draco sat nervously and looked his lord directly in the eye, intriguing Voldemort even more. "What have to come to ask of me?"

"My Lord, perhaps I should start by informing you that I am solely interested in my own gender and…"

"And your father doesn't approve because it will end your line. Draco you know they are alternatives."

"That's just the thing, the man I love is capable of bearing children. My father is just an ass. He won't allow me to be with him because he's jealous and thinks it will besmirch our name."

"Calm yourself, young Malfoy. You say this boy is a bearer, he must be exceptionally powerful. Is he on our side?"

"That brings me to the other thing I must ask of you, milord. My love is on Dumbledore's side because that is the side he was forced on, however; he agrees with you and wishes to follow you with me. He needs help escaping them and offers to be a spy for you. We are certain they would never suspect him."

"Well that would be excellent. I will help your young lover to our side and will convince your father that you should be together, however; you have to offer me something else to make this worth my while. I have spies."

"Which brings me to my love's idea. My lord, the two of us were talking and we know that you are seeking a couple of male lovers to take as your husbands; two exceptionally powerful, attractive, intelligent, and rich lovers who were preferably already with each other. We would like to offer ourselves to you. I can assure you, my liege, that my love while the opposite of me in looks, is equally attractive as I, and twice as powerful. We are both rich and intelligent and would make good companions for you."

"And your boyfriend is a bearer to give me heirs. You would be willing to share this lover with me and give me yourself?"

"Yes my lord, we offer to be yours completely."

"I shall most certainly think on it. I wish to meet this young man, now if possible," he said rising.

"Of course, your grace. He is asleep in my bed now, at Hogwarts." Using the cupboard, the two of them entered Hogwarts into the Room of Requirement. Draco paused, "My lord, I must warn you, the identity of my love will come as quite a shock, but I assure you, he is serious about committing himself to the Dark and to you. Quite serious."

"You have really piqued my interest, Draco, who on Earth is this man?" Lord Voldemort had donned an invisibility cloak and the two had passed Severus in the hall.

"Draco," he called.

"Yes, Godfather?"

"Dumbledore recently asked me to fetch Mr. Potter, should you see him, tell him to go see the Headmaster."

"Why would I see Potter?" Draco sneered, "However if I see the Gryffindork, I'll tell him."

"When you see him, Draconis. Do not pretend I'm blind, I've seen the way you look at him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I pay no more attention to Potty than I should to keep an eye on him. If I see him I will tell him, and you should remember where your loyalties are."

"I know mine. You should reconsider yours."

"Good day professor." Snape sneered and stalked off.

"Traitor," mumbled Draco, completely forgetting the Dark Lord was standing beside him with his eyebrows raised significantly. Draco just shook his head and turned to the wall saying the password "Chimera." Lord Voldemort decided to forgo saying anything at the moment but stored the information in the back of his mind. He would have to look into Severus' loyalties more closely. The wall opened and Draco entered a marvelous room with a bed along the wall. Lying on it facing the wall was one of the most gorgeous young men, the Dark Lord had ever seen. His body was small but lithe and curvaceous. He had olive colored skin and dark brown hair which fell to his shoulders messily. He slept on his stomach with his face toward the wall shirtless, maybe more. The blanket covered to his waist. He was exquisite, Draco was right about that. He watched as Draco walked to the bed and slid his hands up his back leaning over to speak in his ear. "My love, our Lord is here and he wishes to meet you. Also apparently Dumblefuck wants to see you sweetheart. I was told to tell you if I saw you."

"Well he can go fuck himself and you just haven't seen me," the boy rolled to the other side so that his face was out and Lord Voldemort gasped. It was Harry Potter, his nemesis. Harry smirked and rose from the bed stalking over to the Dark Lord magnificently; he smiled and asked, "Didn't Draco warn you it would be a shock?"

"He did, but I wasn't expecting you. You're serious? You want to defect? You want to be mine? I don't share Potter, if you are mine, you are mine; always, absolutely."

"I'm not defecting if I was never asked what side I'm on. And yes I want to be yours along with Draco. And it's Harry." Lord Voldemort smile evilly and slid his hands along Harry's waist and pulled him closer before saying, "I accept your offer. I will get you to the dark side and away from Dumbledore and will convince Lucius to allow you and Draco to both marry me, and you will both be mine." Draco walked to the two of them and smiled sliding his arms around Harry's waist from behind and smirked laying his head along the side of Harry's listening to Harry reply to Voldemort in Parseltongue.

_ "We'll be yours and we'll look delicious under you."_

_ "You look delicious now, the two of you I can't wait to fuck you both." _

_ "Mmm, after we're married. Draco and I haven't even had sex yet,"_ he replied sliding his hands up Voldemort's chest, "_we're both untouched waiting for marriage." _

_ "You're a virgin and Draco is too?" _

"Yesssss" Voldemort couldn't hold back any longer, he yanked Harry to him and kissed him hard and demanding while sliding his hand along Draco's jaw. He broke the kiss with Harry and leaned to kiss Draco. Draco responded moaning softly. Harry suddenly moaned loudly and Voldemort broke the kiss to look at the boy who had thrown his head back on Draco's shoulder, Draco smirked softly and Voldemort's eyes followed Draco's arm which ended down Harry's pants. Harry turned his head toward Draco's and the two kissed passionately. 'Yes,' Voldemort thought, 'this will be one of the best idea's I've ever had.' He watched his two new lovers kiss and smirked with the thought that followed. 'And they're both all mine.'

AN: Looking for a beta. Those interested email me at 


End file.
